


Dancing for You

by nyeh413peasants



Series: OTP NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kankri Tops, M/M, Porn Without Plot, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus dances for Kankri. </p><p>Prompt/Situation: On the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing for You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped.

“Cronus, I simply don’t understand why you’re making me do this.”  One Kankri Vantas muttered, his cheeks hot with a blush.

“Vwhy, I can’t givwe my babe a shovw?”  Cronus Ampora asked in response, raising a brow at his quadrant mate.

“You know I don’t enjoy being called that; nor do I like these labels on our relationship.  Now can you please explain why I am forced to sit here while you dance provocatively?”  Kankri asked in a huff, rolling his empty white eyes at the seadweller standing in front of him, clad only in a pair of lacey panties and a white t-shirt.

Cronus just smirked, stopping for a moment before swinging his hips again.  He wasn’t sure if the tactics he read about on the internet were going to work in wooing his quadrant mate, but damn was the Ampora going to try.

Knowing the seadweller wasn’t going to speak a word, the mutant decided to cross his arms over his chest and lean back into the cushions of the couch, giving Cronus his full, undivided attention.  It was then that he realized just how appealing the Highblood looked.  The way his grey skin had a violet tint to it, the way his tight shirt hugged every part of his body, the way the bright red panties revealed Cronus’ bulge was already out and writhing and the violet stains proving his nook was dripping.  He was ready.

Kankri scoffed, arching a brow and biting his lip.  It dawned on him that Cronus knew just what he was doing- and it was working.  He felt his own bulge begin protruding from its sheath, making it rather uncomfortable in his pants.

“Okay, okay!  Goodness Cronus, you could have simply asked me instead of doing all this.”  The mutant muttered, standing up and moving toward the taller.

Cronus snickered before shrugging his shoulders, a playful smile grazing his lips, “Eh, I vwanted to make a game out of it.”

“Well, I would certainly say you won this game of yours,” Kankri responded, pressing the palms of his hands against Cronus’ chest.  Sweat had just begun to form from Cronus’ dancing, making his shirt look like it had been painted on his body.

This made Cronus’ smile widen as he bent down slightly to kiss the mutant standing in front of him.  Both the trolls became warm when their lips met, their eyes falling closed as they immediately fell into it.

The seadweller’s hands began moving around Kankri’s body, lowering to the hem of his thick, baggy sweater and lifting it up slightly.  He moved his hands upward, trailing his hands over Kankri’s curves.  The mutant wasn’t thin, which Cronus had recently found out was a reason he kept his sweater so baggy.  Being nude had always made him uncomfortable- at least, until he and Cronus began getting serious.  The Highblood loved everything about Kankri, it didn’t even slow him down when Kankri first took off his sweater.  He loved the mutant for who he was.

The two began backing up, their lips still hooked together, eyes closed; blindly trying to get back to the couch.  Cronus had lifted up Kankri’s bright red sweater, his hands gently moving across his grub scars, causing the mutant to purr into the kiss.

The backs of his knees hit the couch and he fell back, landing with a small thud.  Cronus had to catch himself to keep him from falling on top of his lover.  Instead, he smiled down at him, biting his bottom lip as his eyelids drooped slightly.  Though neither of them had irises or pupils, they both knew what the other wanted.

The Highblood lowered himself, straddling Kankri as he began to move his hips gently, grinding against the other.  Kankri moaned, sitting up so Cronus could get to work on removing the baggy sweater.  Once that was done, he leaned in kissing Kankri’s collarbone, neck, and chest gently savoring the taste of his skin.

Kankri’s breath sped up slightly as he tilted his head back and gave himself over to Cronus.  His eyes stared at the ceiling for a few moments before closing as he arched his back, trying to get more of Cronus’ touch.  His bulge writhed in his pants, silently begging to be let out.

With a soft huff, Kankri pushed the seadweller back slightly before bringing his hands down and undoing his slacks, pushing them down as far as he could whilst sitting and letting his bulge move around freely, desperately craving some sort of touch.

Cronus stared, wide-eyed for a moment before a smirk found its way to his lips.  He kissed Kankri once more before readjusting, moving his lower body to the floor as his arms instead straddled the mutant.  He found himself level with Kankri’s writhing bulge.  Genetic material had begun dripping from the bulge, making it slick.

The seadweller took a small breath before grabbing it with his right hand, moving it up and down the length.  At this, Kankri sucked in a sharp breath, eyes snapping open as he looked down at his quadrant mate.  His eyebrows furrowed in response to the sudden bursts of pleasure he was beginning to feel.

Cronus took the tip of Kankri’s bulge into his mouth, his tongue teasing at the tip of it for a moment before sucking gently.  The mutant couldn’t hold back his moan as his hands flew up, gripping the Highblood’s lightning shaped horns tightly.  A surge of pleasure went through the Highblood at this as his horns were always quite sensitive for a troll of his blood color.

His mouth began taking more and more of Kankir’s bulge, smirking as this caused the mutant to start to come undone right before his eyes.  His hands clung to his hair and horns as he back arched.  The troll’s hips moved skillfully, forcing his bulge down Cronus’ throat and back out.  The seadweller found himself lucky that his gag reflex was practically non-existent.

“Cronus, you need to stop.  I’m not going to last much longer if you keep this up,” Kankri whined.  He wanted to get the panties off of Cronus.  He wanted to see the seadweller come undone completely.  When the two first met, Cronus thought Kankri would be the ‘bottom in the quadrantship’ however, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

The Highblood slowly removed Kankri’s bulge from his mouth.  The mutant’s genetic material had left a thin red sheen on Cronus’ lips and tongue, though he found it incredibly sexy.  The larger troll was on the ground, practically kneeling in front of Kankri.  That alone was almost enough to make Kankri blow.

“Stand up, please,” Kankri muttered, though it was more of a command than anything.

Cronus did as he was asked and stood.  Kankri took this opportunity to lean forward, cupping at the writhing tent in the seadweller’s red panties.  Cronus moaned loudly, his hands tangling in Kankri’s jet black hair, thumbs moving gently against his small horns.

The mutant hooked his fingers through the band of the panties and began pulling them down agonizingly slow.  Much too slow for Cronus’ tastes.

“Kanny, please vwill ya speed it up a little?”  He asked, growing mighty impatient with the other’s teasing.

“You’re so very impatient.  How would you feel if I slowed down even more?”  He asked, a light smirk playing on his chubby face.

“Fuck ya if ya do, babe,” He growled.

Kankri lifted his eyebrows and quickly dug his blunt claws into Cronus’ thigh, earning a sharp gasp.

“Ovw!”

“Apologize, Cronus,” Kankri hissed.

“Vwhat?”

“Apologize and I’ll remove my nails from you skin and continue at a quicker pace,” the mutant answered.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for my language.  Happy?”

“Not quite, but it’ll do,” He responded, rolling his empty eyes but removing his nails.  Blood began to pool in the wounds, but the two ignored it, instead getting back to the passion and lust they both clearly felt.

The mutant pulled the panties down Cronus’ legs as Cronus took care of practically peeling his shirt off his body and throwing it to the side.  Once the garments were no longer in the way, Kankri teased the outside of Cronus’ nook with his middle finger, staring up at the other in anticipation of the beautiful reactions he was sure to receive.

Cronus’ face contorted into one of pleasure as Kankri slid a finger in, wiggling it around slightly before adding another.  He knew the seadweller was stretched enough as there had been more than one occasion where he had caught the other masturbating, but still decided to play it safe.

“Ah, Kankri,” Cronus breathed, bucking his hips lightly as his head tilted back.  Broken moans and whines escaped his throat.

“I’m assuming you want something more in you,” Kankri observed, smirking at the other.

Cronus nodded, his nook tightening around Kankri’s fingers as his bulge wrapped itself around his wrist.  It was quite obvious his body wanted it.

“Ride me.”  It was all Kankri had to say before Cronus was straddling him, grabbing the mutant’s bulge and guiding it into his nook.

Both of them moaned when Kankri’s bulge was buried inside Cronus’ cool nook.  Red genetic material had already began mixing with the violet.  The seadweller automatically started moving his hips gently, looking down at his partner as he did so.  Kankri’s face was contorted to take on an expression of complete pleasure.

“God, Cronus.  Move a little faster, will you?”  Kankri asked with a small moan.  His face flushed a bright red as he bucked his hips softly every time Cronus came down.

The Highblood wordlessly obliged, beginning to bounce up and down, quickly gathering a rhythm.  He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kankri’s as the other bit back a loud moan that was dying to escape.

The mutant began to lose sight of everything, instead getting completely lost in the pleasure.  He wanted to pound into the Highblood mercilessly until he was begging for him to stop.  Clenching his teeth, Kankri gripped Cronus’ hips.

“How much do you want it, Cronus?”  The mutant muttered, voice coming out rough.

“So bad, babe; so fucking bad,” Cronus responded, voice resembling that of a needy porn star.

Kankri nodded before bringing Cronus down roughly while bringing his own hips up, creating a sharp sound as well as a loud moan from the seadweller.  His earfins moved back and forth quickly as a violet blush spread across his face.

“Oh shit, hit me right there again.  Please, chief.”  Cronus moaned loudly, his hands gripping at Kankri’s shoulders as he braced himself.

They both knew Cronus wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Kankri if his partner kept that talk up.

“You mean like this?”  Kankri asked, doing the same thing as before, earning another loud moan from the other.

“Yes, God, yes that!  Fucking do that, right there.  Fuck!”  Cronus nearly shouted, trying to do it himself, though Kankri’s hands on his hips prevented it.

Gritting his teeth, Kankri began doing it over and over.  Slamming Cronus down on his bulge as he brought his hips up.  He knew they’d bruise later on, but at that moment he simply didn’t care.  Their bodies became slick with sweat, causing Cronus to slide slightly, though he was kept steady by his grip on the other and the pair of hands digging into the flesh on his hips.

Kankri found that he simply couldn’t hold back his moans, so he let them go, cursing and growling at the other.  Even breathless, he managed to speak.  Broken moans began filling the hive as well as the sharp, repeating slapping of skin on skin.

“Kanny, I’m gonna lose it.  Ah fuck, please right there.  Keep hitting me right there.  God I lovwe your bulge, I lovwe you.”  Cronus moaned, falling apart right in front of the other.

The mutant continued, moving relentlessly, though he felt a burning in his abdomen.  It was a sign that he too was about to come.  Still he kept going, trying to move faster as he clenched his teeth, breath coming in and out of his nose.

“K-Kankri!”  Cronus all but screamed, his bulge convulsing as it spewed genetic material over Kankri’s lower half.

The tightening of Cronus’ nook on Kankri’s bulge was enough to send him over the edge as well.  He came with a sharp cry, not having time to pull out of the other.  His red material filled the other troll up as they both tensed for a moment, before slumping completely, trying to catch their breaths.

“Ho-holy shit, Kankri,” Cronus muttered, swallowing before speaking again, “I need t’ dance for ya more often.”  He then chuckled as Kankri rolled his eyes.

“Cronus?”  Kankri finally spoke once he caught his breath.

“Yeah, chief?”

“I love you too.”

The seadweller and mutant shared brief smiles before Kankri pulled him into a deep kiss.


End file.
